


Yellowbellied Banging

by RoseBlood258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlood258/pseuds/RoseBlood258
Summary: Sam comes back to the hotel after Dean runs off, he's been cursed by a vengeful ghost, and is terrified of little prissy dogs, and got home only to find a hallucination waiting for him telling him that his brother hated him. Sam chooses a... Different way of dealing with it.





	Yellowbellied Banging

“I'm out. I'm done. I quit.” And like that Dean was gone, and left Sammy with the keys to baby. He had never left Sam willingly with the keys to baby in his life. What the hell was that about?  
Sam searched everywhere in that shithole town, but couldn't find Dean anywhere, no matter where he looked, so finally he returned to the motel, defeated. Only to find Dean on the bed furthest from the door. With a scoff and a sigh, Sam turned to close the door and groaned out. “I've been looking everywhere for you, Dean.” As the door was swung shut. “How the hell did you get here?”  
“Ran.” Dean whispered shakily, and Sam wordlessly took a seat on the empty bed, away from his brother.  
“What do we do now?” Dean whispered as Sam turned his head away and looked towards the opposite wall. “I'm going to die, Sammy.” He whined as he looked towards his little brother, fear coloring his eyes emerald green, swimming in tears. Sammy let a sigh rock his shoulders as he tipped his head up a bit.  
“Yeah, you are.” He said, and Dean’s face crumpled. “You're going back.”  
“Back?”  
“Back downstairs, Dean, hell. About damn time too. Truth is, you've been a real pain in my ass.” And Dean watched as his little brother’s eyes flickered yellow, and the demon engulfed his personality again. Dean leapt up, lifting a hand to punch first, but Sammy lifted a hand, and he went flying into the far wall.  
“Get out of my brother, you evil sonofabitch!” Dean grunted as he fought the power keeping him against the wall, but “evil-Sam” just chuckled as he leaned in towards Dean, striding across the room to be closer to Dean. “No ones possessing me, Dean. This is who I want to be. Who I will be.” Sam said as he wrapped his dominant hand around his brother’s throat.  
Meanwhile, Sam was seeing something different. He had entered the room to see his brother squirming and writhing against the opposite wall, and had rushed towards him to help in any way he could, but Dean seemed to be struggling to breathe.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey, Dean!” Sam said, one hand placed on his older brother's heaving chest as he tried to regain control of his brother’s cognizant attention span. But that didn't seem to work. However, Sam was confident he had a way that would wake his frightened brother out of whatever hallucination had captured the adrenal gland in Dean’s poor, gullible system.  
Sam dropped to his knees quickly and unbuttoned Dean’s black slacks, tugging them down around his knees to palm his brother’s cock through the thin cotton-blend of his brother’s boxers. His thick dick instantly reacted, and began to fill with blood as Sam began to massage it gentle through the fabric, playing with the slit at the tip of mushroom head, leaving a wet mark on his shorts as Sam moved his hand up and down slowly. It was not very long before Sam caught sight of that little dark spot on Dean’s shorts, and suddenly he craved a taste, so with a thick swallow- he glanced up at his brother’s lustful, and admittedly red face, still struggling to breathe, but for a different reason now- he caught the edge of his brother’s boxers and pulled down swiftly before Dean could refuse.  
“You'll be okay. I'll make you better again.” Sammy whispered to his brother as he ran his hand up and down his brother’s cock, squeezing the lengthening appendage. He dove in, and swallowed Dean’s cock in one smooth motion, making room for the girth at the back of his throat and forcing his gag reflex back. He came back up with a gasp a few moments later, and Dean slid down the wall with a weak groan, suddenly putty in Sammy’s hands, hallucination gone, his eyes widen with the sudden realization that, in this hallucination- it had to be a hallucination, right?- his brother was sucking his cock. And good it felt good. Sammy’s erotic tongue did terrible things to his nerves, slipping around his dick like a warm, wet snake as his mouth sucked on his massive member. Dean reached into his brother’s hair, figuring that if it was a hallucination he would milk it. After all, Sammy was the sexiest man he had ever been forced into a lifelong relationship with. He adored Sam. He was built like a moose, with muscles and strength, and even though he still thought himself the alpha, he did not mind giving up the wheel to this hallucination. The hallucination was letting him live out his most cellatious thoughts and desires, the most taboo, and not force him into guilt afterwards. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't real. He couldn't control it.  
“F-f-fuck- Sammy!” Dean groaned out, dragging out his words as he tipped his head back and slammed it into the wall a few times. Sammy rolled his tongue over the tip of his big brother’s dick, swallowing it down a few times as he stroked the base, barely breathing through his nose as he made these movements, glancing up every once in a while to make sure that Dean was still there with him in the real world. Sam took mental pictures and stored them away for a memory book, because fuck. Dean was hot. Sam watched his brother’s Adam’s apple Bob as he swallowed hard, and a spot on his neck glistened with a sparkling patch of sweat as he groaned and gasped for air. Sam wanted to kiss and suck at that spot, just to taste his older brother, but he didn't realize that this was his brother’s weakness. He didn't know he wouldn't be pushed away if he broke stride on his blowjob just to suck his brother’s neck, so instead he just groaned against Dean’s cock as the man’s dexterous fingers dug into his scalp and choked him with every rough rock into Sammy’s mouth.  
Dean was not planning on wasting a moment of Sammy. He wanted so much more than a blowjob, and decided that it was probably best if he didn't waste his time on a mere blowjob. Dean. Wanted. More. So he rose swiftly, shoved Sam off, and followed his little brother as the brunette tipped and stumbled a bit. Sam bent over the bed, having tripped onto it, and cried out as Dean slammed a hand down onto his lower back to keep him there. Dean shed his pants quickly, and practically ripped down Sammy's pants as he didn't want to struggle with the button. Sam cried out in pain as the motion shred a little skin, but it was worth it with the way Dean suddenly draped himself over Sam’s thickly muscled back. Sam groaned loudly as he felt Dean’s erection nudging against his ass, and perked it up a bit to rut back against his brother.  
“Dean.” The moan managed, and his brother, now a little frustrated with the way this hallucination seemed to be real, grabbed the back of Sammy’s neck with one hand, and shoved his little brother’s face into the mattress as he tipped his head down to look at the ass beneath him. Perfectly sculpted, Dean groaned again when he saw how well those asscheeks hugged his thick cock, and lowered his other hand between them to squeeze Sam’s cheeks together over his cock.  
Sam arched back and grabbed his asscheeks, parting them silently to make room for his brother’s enormous cock, and Sam had seen a lot of dick in college. None could top his brother's.  
“Dean, fuck, please! Please!” Sam cried, and, for some reason, this was what slapped Dean as reality. Dean stepped back, stumbling into the wall as he covered his mouth with one hand and pressed the other to the wall.  
“S-Sammy?” Dean whispered. “Th-this is some sort of… hallucination, right?” He added, trying to rationalize out of this equation, and so Sam nodded along agreeably. “Yeah, buddy. And you're aroused by me… by my body.” Sam said as he stepped off of the bed, hauling his shirt over his head to show off his abs as he stepped closer to his brother, towering above him with a cocky smile on his face. He had already won, after all.  
“You…” Dean started, glancing down at Sammy’s lips as he leaned down a bit towards him. “You're… sure you're a hallucination?” He whispered as Sammy hesitated just shy of his brother’s perfect lips. “Would it matter?” Sam asked. “You seemed just fine earlier.” He added as he lowered his hand to massage Dean's cock again. “Slamming me with that thick… dick.” He whispered to Dean, accentuating the word with a stroke of his brother’s erection. “Down my throat every second. Choking me with that… perfect cock.” Dean leapt upwards, catching Sammy’s mouth with his own, and buckled to the filthy words and lewd motions.  
“Make me cum, Dean.” Sam whispered to his older brother, and stepped back to drop them both to the bed, turning over so his stomach was on the bed and they were laying horizontally on the bed as he lifted his ass and spread his cheeks once again. “Shove your cock into me and make me scream. I want the whole hotel to wonder why we’re making so much noise. Why the brother's are making so much dreadful noise. Make them complain.” Sam said as Dean sat up on his knees, shoving his brother’s ass down to shove his hand into Sam’s face.  
“Suck.” He commanded. Sam groaned as he opened his mouth willingly, and rolled his tongue sloppily around his brother's fingers as he filled his mouth with spit and tried to put the most onto his brothers fingers. Dean pulled them out and stuffed one finger swiftly into Sam, but his only reaction was giving a groan and pushing back on the appendage, so Dean added another quickly and began to scissor them to open up his whiny little brother.  
“Oh- god fuck- Dean!” Sammy cried as Dean arched his fingers inside of him and made him see stars. “I'm good enough! I'm good enough! Fuck me!” Sam commanded, bucking against Dean once more, but his brother wasn't listening anymore. He was going to make this good for Sam, and if that meant he had to take care while stretching the boy out he would do it. Sam’s erection was straining, the tip purple and his balls strangulated they were so close to his groin, ready to bust and cum everywhere.  
“No, no. If you want my cock you'll need at least three fingers.” Dean whispered soothingly, and added his final finger, curling them up inside of his little brother’s inviting heat. Fuck that felt good.  
He whipped his fingers out, and his brother whimpered in emptiness as his asshole winked and breathed at Dean, opening and closing a few times before landing on half-closed and continued to appear to be breathing. Dean set the tip of his dick into that hole, gently easing his length in with a hiss as the hole began to suck him in and Sam tossed on the bed, screaming into the mattress as Dean’s massive dickhead shoved into his prostate suddenly and made him orgasm fast and hard just from penetration. Sam took a few deep breath to regain composure as Dean sat inside of him for a few moments to collect his control and not just pound Sam empty and hard into the mattress until the boy’s voice was hoarse.  
“D-dean.” Sam whimpered pitifully as he turned his head and looked towards his older brother, looking up at him with absolute adoration in his gaze.  
“God I love you.” Sam whispered, and Dean reached down to collect his brother against his chest and kiss the man deeply.  
“You are so fucking twisted.” Dean grunted as he lifted both of Sam’s arms behind him and began to thrust into his little brother’s body, the forbidden aspect of this making him hard and wet, dripping already with precum.  
With one arm he kept both of Sammy’s behind his back, so with the other, he snaked around his brother’s body to stroke and milk Sammy’s beautiful dick. Sammy whined and bucked as he came again, stream after stream of cum escaping him as he bucked and panted. Sammy hadn't had sex in ages, Dean could tell, and even though he hadn't had good sex in a while either, the elder survived through almost five of his little brother’s orgasms and the taller, heavier body tightening around his sensitive cock before emptying himself balls deep in Sam with one powerful blow.  
“Ugh- oh- f-fuck, Sammy! Jesus Christ. Yes, just like that. Oh, fuck.” Dean groaned dirtiky. “Suck that Dick. Force that man-pussy to suck. That. Dick.” Dean growled into Sam’s ear as he sucked and nibbled at the soft lobe, and suddenly poured a gallon of cum into Sam’s body with one sharp final thrust, and they both fell forward with a final groan. “Oh- Dean. Yeah. You have a filthy mouth.” He growled back at Dean.  
“Yeah? Well, punish me next time, big guy.” Dean said as he got up, and slapped his hand into Sam’s ass as he watched his own cum trickle out of his little brother. “Mmm… I might eat that later. Remind me.” He said as he got up, and pointed to Sam. “Give me ten minutes, we’ll go again.” He winked.


End file.
